The Proposal,TheWedding Plans And wedding part 2
by NanaDivergent
Summary: Tobias and Tris get married
1. Chapter 1

**So still sick but my mom is letting me type for a little.**

**3 months later.**

I walk down the isles with my dad. (I am wearing my wedding dress, a black necklace to symbolize dauntless and gray earrings to symbolize abnegation. When I was getting ready Christina did My hair and makeup. My mom gave me some grey and black heels that she wore to her wedding. so all around people don't even recognize me or look at me with awe.)

At the end of the isles is the most handsome man in the world,my soon to be husband, Tobias Eaton.

once we reach him my father whispers something in to his ear and he nods.

" you look absolutely gorgeous" he says taking my hand.

" and you look more handsome than ever" I say holding the side of his suit jacket with my free hand.

we kneel in front of the pastor. He starts," we are gathered here today for the holy matrimony of Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior." we look at each other and from there on I barely pay attention to what the pastor say until he asks Tobias " Do you take to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until ye both shall live"

"I do " Tobias says not taking eyes off of me.

" and do yo miss Prior take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until ye both shall live"

"I do" I say.

" then, what god has just joined, shall not be parted by man. May I get the rings please"

Christina and Will come up and hand both Tobias and I each a ring.

Tobias starts to put the rings through my finger and starts saying ''With this Ring I,Tobias, take you, Beatrice, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow."

Then I start," With this Ring I ,Beatrice, take you, Tobias, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow."

After those word nothing that happened to us ,up until the wedding Celebration, really mattered.

**Well Folks I hope you enjoyed this chapter of part 2. I had to get some help from the internet for this one.**

**Next, will be the wedding celebration and I suggest you read on because there will be a little suprise. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias and I are eating a chocolate covered strawberry when Marcus walks in. We immediately set our eyes on him.

" I though we had agreed that we wouldn't invite him." He says not looking at me. He sounds angry. " we had"

" Than why is he here" He says." I guess my parents told him about the wedding."I say,trying to calm him down.

" Well I'm going to teach him that he is not welcome here." He lets go of my arm and marches toward Marcus.

" Tobias,No!'' But I am too late Tobias already threw a punch at Marcus.

I run to him and try to stop him before he does anything even starts to pull away struggling on my grip.

I pull him out with Zeke,and Uriah's help and they leave us alone after I say thanks.

I cup up his face and try to calm him down.

" Hey, look at me. You need to at least try to calm down for today, for us." I continue," Do this one thing for me." I say and then kiss him.

"Fine." he says, his voice wobbly now.

" We are going to go back in there and you are going to apologize" I say pointing at his chest.

" But, Tris-" I interrupt him.

" I said we are going to go back in and you are going to apologize. Now you are going to do this or I will just stay with Christina tonight and tomorrow and all the days until you apologize to him."

" fine" he says.

* * *

When we back in Marcus is holding and ice-pack on his eye.

I look at Tobias and pull him over to where Marcus is sitting.

" Marcus I would like to.." he looks at me and I nod my head. " I am very sorry. I should not have acted on impulse."

" well I forgive you but, I would like to talk to you when ever you could."

Tobias looks at me " Please." Marcus begs.

" Fine. Next Tuesday in the dauntless apartments. At 2:30. Apartment 4-6"

He nods and we walk away.

* * *

" see that wasn't so bad" He gives me a look.

" You know Tris you are lucky I love you." He smiles and pulls me in to him. I smile too.

" Oh yeah, Mr. Eaton. Or What."  
" Or right now I would have slapped you and not kissed you to death" He says before bringing his head down to kiss me.

I smile mid-kiss when I hear some clapping , and some cheering.

* * *

After we cut the cake Tobias Picks me up and starts walking away with me, kissing me.

Before we leave I hear the claps and yells as we walk away.

" I love you Mr. Eaton."

" I love you Ms. Prior. Or should I say ."

**Up next is the third part so keep looking and waiting every 30 min.**


End file.
